$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {4} \\ {3} & {4} \\ {3} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {2} & {0} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}+{0} & {4}+{2} \\ {3}+{2} & {4}+{0} \\ {3}+{3} & {4}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {6} \\ {5} & {4} \\ {6} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$